Vivian's Wong's revenge
by TheMagicmeister20
Summary: Vivian wong has alway hated Rebecca since she and her competed for Yugi's love ever since they dueled during the grand championship and Vivian had lost to Rebecca. But a chance encounter with Rebecca gives Vivian the opportunity to make Rebecca suffer. Originally name: Rebecca and Vivian's fight of love, but changed.
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Hawkins was currently walking down the street singing to herself. "Lalalalalala, going to see my yugi-poo". She was on her way to Yugi's game shop to spend time with him. She had visited domino city for a while but her grandfather made it so that Rebecca and him lived in Domino city. They rented a small apartment building in the residential area of Domino. It wasn't very roomy and she didn't have much room for a lot of her clothes so she had to leave them on top of her shelves. Besides the cramped apartment she loved spending time in the city and the many duelists she could face. But what she really loved was the opportunity to spend time with Yugi Moto, who she had met on her first visit to Domino city. She dolled herself up with her makeup kit. She powdered her face and decorated her cheeks with blush and did her hair, combing it backwards and letting it flow down her back. Straightening her glasses on her face she pushed them up with a finger. Taking off her socks she slipped her bare feet into a pair of pink high heels and dressed up in a casual pink, strapless sundress to woo her "boyfriend". For a little girl she had a good sense of fashion. And she took off from her apartment building, shoes clacking on the sidewalk. Her duel disk was in hand, for she had hoped that Yugi would duel her and she'd win. That's what she'd love anyway, to beat the king of games.

Rebecca had fallen in love with Yugi ever since he gave her his ties of friendship card and she was in love with him ever since. But there was one person who stood in her way of receiving Yugi's attention. Tea Gardner. Tea and Rebecca had been rivals for Yugi's heart since they first met after Yugi came back from duelist kingdom. She was smitten with Yugi as well, but to Rebecca, it seemed like she had a better chance at attaining Yugi's love for she was older and closer to his age group. Regardless she never gave up at winning him. Little did she know that there was a second obstacle in her way of attaining Yugi's heart and she was about to run into it.

Walking about Rebecca turned to look at the buildings she passes by. She ruffled her dress and patted the hem of the pink, lace dress bottom, cleaning herself just in case to make sure she was clean enough to be presentable to Yugi. She was going to ravel him with her beautiful high heels and dress. She decided to go barefoot because she knew that it was a better option at getting Yugi's attention. She thought if she showed her feet it may attract him, after all some men are attracted by them. She was so eccentric to see yugi she couldn't hold in her giggles of excitement. "Giggle hmhm" she said.

She was so focused on seeing Yugi she kept perfecting her dress thinking she didn't look good when she obviously did. She wasn't looking forward so she couldn't see the obstacle in front of her."Oof" she said as she rebounded onto the ground. "Hey watch where you're going" said the rambunctious little girl rubbing her head to recover. "You should watch where you're going" said a more mature and deeper female voice. The two girls looked at each other and as soon as their eyes met a flash of memory and anger flickered in their heads. "YOU" Rebecca and the woman said as they pointed fingers at each other to remember their hatred of each other. The woman was none other than Vivian Wong. She wore her signature yellow Chinese dress and bracelets on her wrist. Red high heels adorned her bare feet and her hair was put in two buns. Rebecca had dueled Vivian at Kaiba's grand championship tournament where the prize would be a chance to duel Yugi and become King, or in this case Queen, of games. Rebecca had defeated Vivian in the first round. Ever since then Vivian had held a grudge against the tween freckled blonde. She had a crush on Yugi as well and was Rebecca's second competition, though it seems Rebecca wasn't as concerned with Vivian as she is with Tea. "Well, if it isn't the little brat with the big mouth" Vivian said looking down at Rebecca who was still on the ground. Dusting herself off Rebecca puffed out her chest and glared at Vivian. "Hey look, it's the amateur who lost in the first round to a little girl" Rebecca countered back with her blunt insult. Vivian steamed up at the insulting comeback made by her little rival and her face burned red from it. "Oooooh, why you little insignificant brat, I'm gonna- she continued before she noticed Rebecca's beautiful attire. She took sight of her blushed cheeks covering her freckles in a light red, her blonde hair flowing down her back and her pink sundress and high heels. "Where are you off to anyway all dolled up like that" Vivian asked. "For your information I'm off to see Yugi and I'm not gonna stand here and chat all day so see ya Viv" she said. Rebecca stomped her heels on the street as she angrily walked past Vivian. Vivian watched as Rebecca stomped away. She hated her stuck up attitude as well as getting in her way to be with Yugi. "Do you really think Yugi would want to be with you little twerp" said Vivian. At this Rebecca turned around, a surprised look on her face that quickly turned to anger. Then it hit Vivian, she could use that anger and attitude she has to go against her. Seeing how competitive she was, she figured she could beat her in a duel and gain control over her little love rival. She continued her taunting.

"You're just a pint sized little kid. You've got no upper body strength and you're a total scardey- cat" Vivian said, still taunting Rebecca. At this, Rebecca suddenly gained a huge stream of anger in her mind, like something snapped inside of her. How dare anyone call her a puny pint sized scardey-cat, she thought. "Ooooh, I'm Rebecca, I'm a genius" Vivian said mocking Rebecca. Rebecca fumed at her remarks, clenching her teeth so hard it looked like her little baby teeth with crack and shatter like glass. Vivian continued laughing at her expense. With a sudden burst of anger, Rebecca said "YOU THINK YUGI WANTS TO GO WITH YOU" Rebecca shouted. This knocked Vivian back a bit. "You're just some wannabe who couldn't even beat me in the first round of the tournament" Rebecca shouted. Vivian became slightly peeved at this comeback, her luscious, thick lips curling into a grumble. "Why would Yugi want you when he could have a genius prodigy like me" Rebecca said pointing to herself. "I'm smart, talented in dueling, more than you I might add, and reached a college grade level. What did you do Viv" she screamed at her. Vivian of course took pleasure in telling her what she accomplished in her career as an actress. She straightened her body and put her hands on her slim hips. "You claim to be smart but do you know about my title and the Kung Fu movies I've been in" she said calmly. Rebecca had a surprised look on her face. She seemingly forgot that Vivian was an actress. "Trained in martial arts since I was a child, even younger than you, you spoiled brat. I managed to learn flexibility, enhanced strength and prestigious martial arts moves" she said. "My body is a living fighting machine" Vivian said proudly. "So what have I ever done you ask. Make a name for myself while you were still in diapers" she said. "Also, have you ever seen a woman's body more toned and muscular than this" she said. She flexed her arms. Small bumps that were clearly muscles pumped out of her arms. "Pumped and muscular to show off strength, but still smooth and toned to be beautiful" Vivian said. "That strength comes from physical fitness, training as of course martial arts" she continued. Rebecca had to admit. Vivian had a very beautiful build on her, strength like a man and beauty and flexibility like a woman. "Plus if you didn't know I'm a professional duelist as well" she said. "How do you think I was chosen to enter Kaiba's tournament" she added. "I've beaten top duelists around the world" she said. "My body is not only strong, agile and flexible, but the pure image of beauty as well" she said. "Just look at this buxom figure" she said gesturing to herself with pride. Surprisingly, Vivian crossed her legs with her feet scraping across the ground and facing each other. In an instant, she leaped into the air, flipped magnificently into 3 somersaults and landed feet first in front of Rebecca. "Look at these smooth curves" she said rubbing her thigh/hip intersection. "Look at these filled out thighs" Vivian said, rubbing her round thighs with a smooth hand. They were presented even more attractively with the way her dress snakes down her legs. It covered her front and back with a loincloth like dress bottom and split at her thighs. It exposed both of her thighs and showed the smooth skin of her legs.

Rebecca was a bit taken back by Vivian's fully developed body. "It takes proper growth to achieve a figure like mine. Only with the proper nutrition and growth can you achieve developing a body like this" Vivian said proudly of herself. "You, little brat, are still a seedling, developing into your flower form as your body is still growing" she said. "I am a fully developed flower that has bloomed". Rebecca watched as she showed her more mature figure. "And with a body, beauty and talent like mine, not to mention my more mature figure and professional dueling skills, how could Yugi not choose me over you" she said. Rebecca listened perfectly to Vivian's self-description, one of Rebecca's many talents. All in all she was impressed, but it wasn't enough to make her consider that Vivian was better. Not even close.

Putting all her skills together, they still weren't enough to make up for the fact that she wasn't the best duelist, at least not better than Rebecca herself. "Ok Viv, you got a good list of achievements but who cares" she said. "Yugi doesn't care about your resume, or some good looks. It takes more that that to woo a man like him" she added. "He wants a girl that has brains and who's good at what he is" she said. "You claim to be a top duelist but you can't even beat me, a little spoiled brat as you claimed me to be" she said with a smirk on her face. Vivian fumed as much as Rebecca fumed earlier, a look of fire on her pouting angry face as she lowered her arms down and made fists like she was about to go into a tantrum. "Like I said. I'm a girl with some real brains, book smarts, a high dueling level at an early age, and I've known Yugi way longer that you" she said. Vivian was ready to run over to Rebecca and pull her hair, but even she knew not to do something as immature and wrong as hurting a little girl, even if she was loudmouthed. Rebecca brushed off her pink dress with her hands and turned around halfway. "This is just a big waste of time" Rebecca said. "My Yugi-poo could be somewhere else by now and I need to find him so we can hang out together. So see ya Viv. Don't try any Kung Fu moves and flop" she said as an extra statement to mock her. With a clack of her high heels Rebecca started to walk away. Vivian was beyond insulted and angry, but she still had one last trick up her sleeve. "Oh, I see. You're afraid to lose to me in a duel, aren't you" Vivian said snottily. Being very competitive and easy to pay attention to someone Rebecca stopped in her tracks while her back was still turned to Vivian. Slowly she turned around. "Yeah, right" she said. Vivian got her attention. "Come on, scared? Maybe you want to run home to mommy. Maybe you're just a little scared girl who hides behind her 'intelligence' when she's too afraid to face a rematch knowing she's going to lose. HAHAHA" Vivian said, taunting Rebecca. A vein could be seen popping from Rebecca's head. Her glasses shined as her head looked down to a silent grimacing angry stare as Vivian laughed malevolently. Vivian continued to laugh tauntingly, over and over. A sudden high heel clack drew her attention back to Rebecca and she could see that the little girl was angry and ready to fight. (Perfect) she thought plottingly.

"Better put 'em up Viv, because I'm gonna beat you down" the little genius girl said. "I'm gonna put you in your place" Rebecca said. "Ok brat, let's go" Vivian said. "But first, I want to make a wager" she said slyly, full of confidence that she was going to win. "What" Rebecca said. "If you win, I'll stop competing with you to get Yugi" she said. "Fine, works for me" Rebecca replied. "Don't be so hasty Rebecca, because there's still the matter of what happens when I win". "Oh yeah, what do you want from me" Rebecca asked. "If I win, I get your undying loyalty to me. You have to be my maid, learn martial arts, and serve under my tutelage. You'll become a fine young lady" Vivian said. "That's insane. You want me to be your slave"? "No, not slave. A young protégé, someone who will act like a young girl, behave and learn table manners. And you'll also need to change that drad outfit you casually where. I have the perfect dress for you" Vivian said, squealing with her thought of winning.

"Ok, cut the talk and lets duel" Rebecca said. Taking out her deck from her dress pocket she slipped it into the deck slot as Vivian took out her deck which was stored in her dress' left pocket next to her chest. "Ok, weird place to put a deck" Rebecca stated. "Trust me junior, you'll be worrying about more than that when you lose" she said as she put her deck in her duel disk. "Ok, let's duel" Bec said. The two girl's disks activated as the blades unfolded and attached to each other while moving to the side of their disks. Their life points bounced to 4000 each. The two then drew their first cards with dainty soft girly fingers. Rebecca picked hers up one at a time as Vivian picked up 5 at once.

"DUEL"

The two declared.


	2. Chapter 2

The duel had gone on for some time. Rebecca had Luster dragon on her field and a face-down scapegoat. She was in lead by 200 life points. She had 1000 while Vivian had 800.

Vivian on the other hand, was seemingly losing as she had only her master-kyonshee on the field.

"All right Viv, time to take out your kyonshee" she said. "Luster dragon, attack" she declared. The blue dragon obeyed and charged up a flamethrower that blasted straight at the zombie warrior looking monster. Blasting him head-on it burned him to cinders as he was destroyed in a powerful explosion. It cost Vivian 150 life points as she shielded herself from the shockwave of the blast. Vivian (800-650).

"Ha, looks like I'm gonna win two times in a row against ya Viv" Rebecca cockily said as she put her hands on her hips triumphantly. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" she said as she looked in her hand and placed a card in her spell/trap zone. The card's hologram appeared as it formed behind luster dragon, ending her turn.

Vivian was losing her cool as she realized that if she didn't draw something good in the next turn she'd lose. "Trust me, I'm gonna beat you kid and when I do, you'd better be prepared to eat noodles for the rest of your life" Vivian said. In her hand was her lightning saber card, silent doom and snowfall sword. Placing her hand on her deck she picked up the card with her fingers and looked at it in hope it would be good. To Rebecca's dismay it was a very good card. Vivian smiled at Rebecca sinisterly.

"What's so funny" the little genius girl asked, Pouting her lips, she clenched her fists as she wondered what card could Vivian possibly have drawn. "You're about to lose kid" she said sinisterly. Placing a card in the spell/trap zone and pressing on the button behind the disk she revealed that she had drawn "Pot of greed". "I play pot of greed, so now I can draw two cards" she said. "Huh, more cards" Rebecca asked. "Yeah, don't you know how it works" Vivian said. She placed her fingers on the deck and slipped two cards between her thumb and pointer fingers. Picking them up she looked at them. With a smile she played one card in her monster zone. "I play Kung Fu Nyan Nyan" she said.

A woman with red hair and in a warrior like ninja outfit appeared on the field. "Then I activate my silent doom" Vivian said. A spell card with a picture of a hand generating energy appeared. "This lets me bring back my master Kyonshee in Defense mode" she said. A defense card appeared with Master Kyonshee reappearing on the field in defense mode. "Now I activate my luminous cloud card" she declared holding the card up. "This lets me sacrifice both my monsters to play my Dragon lady"

The two monsters of Vivian's transformed into tiny light spheres as they were both dissipated. In their place a muscular woman in a tribal outfit appeared on the field. She was floating onto the field as she descended to the ground after her appearance and showed she had 2500 attack points. "Ok, now I'll play my lightning saber" Vivian said holding out her card. Placing it in the spell/trap zone she activated it. A sword materialized into Dragon Lady's right hand. It was a curved sword with the Kanji for "lightning" on its handle. "This increases my dragon lady's attack points by 300; (Atk-2500-2800). Vivian prepared to attack and Rebbeca was ready for it. (Hehehe, she'll never guess what my face-down is) Rebecca said. Looking down behind her luster dragon was the hologram of the car she set. (Once she attacks, my mirror force will activate) Rebecca said. She turned her attention back to the duel and saw Vivian was going to attack. "Go Dragon Lady, attack now" she said. The Lady burst forward and flew toward Rebecca's luster dragon, readying its sword. "Gotcha" Rebecca said. Pressing a button on her duel disk she had activated her mirror force. "Thanks to my trap, you're monster's a goner" she said. Vivian smiled slightly. "Hm hmhmhm, HA HA HA" Vivian laughed. She knew she had won. Rebecca was surprised at this. "Huh, whats so funny Viv" she asked wide eyed at Vivian's laughter. "Because I knew you would play a trap" she said. Rebecca bit her lip slightly in worry. Pulling the last card in her hand she revealed it to be a quick- play spell. "I play snowfall sword" she said showing a card with a picture of a sword in a snowstorm. "With this, when my opponent plays a trap during the battle phase and dragon lady's on the field, I can negate it and destroy it" she said loudly. "GASP" Rebecca's face turned into a look of shock as she was thrown back by Vivian's comeback. "Oh no" she shouted sadly as she saw her mirror force card become encased in ice and break into pieces.

Dragon lady slashed luster dragon and the dragon exploded in a loud boom. Rebecca shielded herself with her arms and braced herself for the impact to her life points as the shockwave knocked out 900 of them. "Rebecca: (1000-100)".

"Whew, well at least it can't get any worse" she said. And on cue to that Vivian continued explaining another special ability of Lightning saber. "By the way kid, I don't know if you know this but when lightning saber's equipped to a monster and that monster destroys another monster in battle, all I have to do is cut my monster's attack in half… and it can attack again" she said. "WHAT" Rebbeca shouted surprisingly. Before she knew it she looked up and saw Dragon lady lunging at her with two swords, one of them being the larger lightning blade. With a smug look on her face the dragon lady swiped at Rebecca, causing an immense pain of the sword stinging her. It would have cut her in half if it wasn't for the sword being a hologram. Rebecca's life points dropped to 0 with a beep.

Dropping to her knees, Rebecca dropped the cards she was holding in her hand as they gently landed in the asphalt of the street. Her hands curled up into fists as she hit her knuckles against the ground, resting her hands. Lowering her head, she rose up a bit as she saw Vivian in front of her standing tall in her dress as her Dragon lady disappeared from the field as the duel ended. "I-I lost" she said weakly, stuttering with her voice. "HAHA I won" Vivian said. Her duel disk retracted back into its original position as she took her dragon lady card off the disk. As Rebecca lay on the ground defeated, standing only on her knees as she looked down to the gray asphalt road, Vivian took the cards from her graveyard, and shuffled them into her deck as she then placed the deck into her left breast pocket.

To be continued...

**Well, that's the prelude and Vivian won. Maybe you guys who are reading this could give me some suggestions as to what Vivian should do with Rebecca next?**

**I have my own idea but I'm gonna let you guys give me some if you want.**

**Who knows. Vivian could be a good person and help Rebecca out, or she could just train her to be a maid? You decide.**

**See ya later then!**


End file.
